Rui Kagamiya
Rui Kagamiya is a character in Fatal Frame V: Oracle of the Sodden Raven. '' Kagamiya is Ren Hojo's assistant. She respects Ren, calling him "sensei." In addition to helping him out, she thinks of him as family. Background Not much is known about Rui's life before the events of ''Fatal Frame V: Oracle of the Sodden Raven.''' '''Rui and Ren were introduced a magazine company, and since she was good at managing data, Ren took her as his assistant. Eventually, she ended up living at his house, also doing most of the housework, because Ren is not very good at it Fatal Frame V: Oracle of the Sodden Raven Rui accompanies Ren to Hikami-yama to gather information for Ren's new book. However, she is easily influenced by ghosts, making her vulnerable. In Mikomori Onsen, she almost succeeds at hanging herself at the influence of a ghost, and in Katashiro Shrine, she encounters Shiragiku and the other children playing tag, which causes her to wander off and hide as well. Rui is saved by Ren in both situations. After being saved by Ren twice, her feelings for him begin to change, as she begins to consider a romantic relationship. After ghosts start manifesting at Kurosawa Antiques, Rui is spirited away, and Ren attempts to find her. He finds her in Watarai Mansion, in one of the black sacrificial boxes, but has an odd hallucination, in which Rui pulls him into the sacrificial box. In the hallucination, he meets her at the House of Joining, dressed as a bride. Ren doesn't tell Rui about the strange hallucination. On their way home on the Mt. Hikami Cable Car, Rui sits beside Ren, leaning on his shoulder, showing that she has made her decision. Ren, though still quite hesitant, can't help smiling. Afterwards, Rui is exhausted and spends the rest of the game sleeping on the couch in the Kurosawa Antiques office. Before Ren leaves for Mt. Hikami once again, Rui sleepily asks him not to go. He goes regardless, but in a shot cutscene after the credits, Rui wakes to find Ren sitting nearby, watching over her. When he tries to get up, Rui reacts with sudden distress at the prospect, but Ren reassures her he's not going anywhere. Rui's Journals Rui's Journal I - Rui notes that Ren is quite messy and cannot take care of any household chores, as well as misplaces a lot of his items. They call in the aid of of Kurosawa to help search for a book he misplaced. Kurosawa finds the book and states that she pulled it out from somewhere. Rui notes that something peculiar also happened once with a box that disappeared shortly after finding it. Rui's Journal II - Rui notes that Ren usually has recurring bad dreams about his visit to a festival when he was a child. She goes on and explains how Ren would mumble in his sleep, "don't look", whenever he had the same dream. She wonders if this has anything to do with how Ren avoids eye contact with women other than herself. Rui's Journal III - Rui notes that Ren has started to act strangely after viewing the photo. She wonders if Ren would chase after her like he does with the photo. Rui's Journal IV - Rui notes Ren's interest in the photo of the women. He normally would be disinterested in most women, but he's acting different with that one. She goes on and explains how she would be okay with their relationship as it is now, not friends nor lovers. She wonders what Ren is thinking. Rui's Journal V - Rui notes that Ren has saved her before, so he would come again. Rui's Journal VI - Rui notes that she is starting to give up, her body is getting colder and her blood is starting to merge with the water. She wonders if Ren has given up looking for her and that he might have found someone else. Ren has a choice to make. Rui's Journal VII - Rui notes that Ren might not chose her, that she would be fine with whatever decision Ren made. She saddens at the thought and felt like she was being cleansed of her selfishness and jealousy. She would be fine with whatever choice Ren made, as long as she could still be by his side. When he has to finally depart from her, wouldn't want him to worry about her. She states that she has become like the water, colorless. Gallery FFV Image 84.jpg FFV Image 83.jpg FFV Image 81.jpg Rui.PNG Project zero 5 rui kagamiya official render by existingbox9-d7yp6nb.png FFV Image 140.jpg FFV Image 156.jpg External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff5chars.html *http://bcl.rpen.us/community/index.php?/topic/1350-famitsu-288/%7C *http://bcl.rpen.us/zerowiki/index.php?title=File:Rui_concept.png *http://bcl.rpen.us/zerowiki/index.php?title=Rui_Kagamiya Category:Fatal Frame V Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters